Summer Girl
by FreelancerBD
Summary: Di tengah kerumunan aku melihat nya bersinar cerah seperti mentari di musim panas. Mataku tersilaukan oleh sinarnya. Akan kusambut gadis itu dengan keceriaan layaknya anak-anak yang menyambut hangat liburan musim panasnya. Gadis musim panasku, menghapus seluruh hujan badai yang tengah terjadi di hatiku. - Kim Jongin KaiSoo GS


Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo as a Girl /?

Ini Genderswitch, jadi bagi yang tidak suka dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini.

Happy reading...

**Chapter 1**

**First Meet**

...

Jongin menatap malas kumpulan gadis yang berjejer menyambutnya di pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia berhenti saat melihat gadis dengan ikatan di rambutnya menatap sengit padanya. Pandangan gadis itu seakan menusuk Jongin, namun mampu membuat Jongin terperosok kedalam keindahan dan sinar dari mata gadis itu. gadis itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang berekspresi datar namun pikirannya bergumam.

'Ia berbeda.'

Kyungsoo gadis bertabiat dingin ini selalu pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah saat kesal. Ia kesal melihat teman sekelasnya membicarakan berbagai merk tas keluaran baru, perawatan kuku yang harga nya sebanding dengan kerja part time nya, atau harga sepatu yang dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya selama sebulan. Tak bisa kita lihat raut wajah kekesalan dalam wajah Kyungsoo, ekspresi nya terlalu datar membuat semua orang yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo tak akan tau jika ia sedang bersedih atau senang.

Banyak hal yang Kyungsoo benci di sekolahnya. Dan yang paling dibenci nya adalah seseorang. Seseorang bernama Kim Jongin, teman sekelasnya.

...

Jongin baru menyadari bahwa si 'gadis bersinar' itu teman sekelasnya yang duduk dipojok kelas sendirian. Dia tampak tak berbaur dan pendiam. Dia tidak nerdy, tidak juga terlihat ramah. Setelah bertanya pada Sehun teman sebangku nya. Nama 'gadis bersinar' itu Kyungsoo.

Jongin berjanji untuk tidak memanggil nama pada si 'gadis bersinar' itu sebelum ia berkenalan resmi sebagai teman sekelas atau lebih –hanya harapan Jongin.

Aneh melihat Jongin yang tak hafal nama teman sekelasnya? Jongin begitu digilai di sekolah nya jadi wajar jika dia sangat dingin dan tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan para perempuan di kelasnya. Satu lagi, dia telalu malas menghafal nama teman perempuan di kelasnya. Ia hanya menghafal nama orang yang memang dekat dengannya seperti Sehun dan Jongdae karena mereka memang lumayan dekat sebelumnya.

Sejak pertemuan nya dengan gadis yang menatapnya sengit –*_read_ :Kyungsoo di gerbang. Jongin terpesona dan memutuskan memanggil gadis itu si 'Gadis Bersinar'

Jongin sadar ia terpesona begitu cepat pada si 'Gadis ersinar' itu namun sikap nya yang berbeda dari gadis lain yang bertemu Jongin membuat Jongin yakin bahwa gadis itu menarik.

Jongin memutuskan untuk pindah kejajaran belakang, duduk bersama Kim Jongdae bangku keempat setelah bangku Kyungsoo. Jongin memperhatikan setiap gerakan 'Gadis Bersinar' itu dengan intens. Mulai dari cara Kyungsoo membenarkan poninya, saat benar-benar jengah Kyungsoo mengambil jepit di hitam di tasnya lalu ia tarik poni nya kebelakang dan meneruskan kegiatannya memperhatikan guru didepan, atau saat Kyungsoo dengan muka yang serius menghapus dengan hati-hati tulisan yang salah di bukunya. Saat bel berbunyi tanda istirahat, seluruh siswa perempuan berhambur ke bangku belakang untuk sekedar bertanya apakah Jongin mau istirahat atau makan bersama di kantin dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Jongin selalu menolak dengan baik.

Saat kelas sepi hanya tersisa beberapa murid yang 'gemar' diam di kelas Jongin berjalan menuju meja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan kelas begitu bel tanda istiraht berbunyi.

Jongin menatap tulisan yang rapi di buku Kyungsoo, bukunya bersih dengan tulisan spidol warna-warni –mungkin itu metode Kyungsoo agar mengingat setiap kalimat di catatannya. Jongin tersenyum melihat tulisan itu, begitu indah sama seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu indah dan bersinar.

...

Hari-hari berikutnya Jongin tak bisa sedikitpun mengalihkan pikirannya dari si 'Gadis Bersinar' nya barang sedikitpun. Jongin akan memperhatikan secara detail setiap gerak-gerik Kyungsoo di kelas.

Berkat pengamatannya akhir-akhir ini. Jongin akhirnya tahu sedikit demi sedikit kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Selain menarik poninya kebelakang dengan jepit hitam, Kyungsoo kerap kali menggigit ujung pensil atau pulpen yang dia gunakan. Jorok. Namun tetap menggemaskan setidaknya itu pandangan Jongin. Kyungsoo juga akan ke kamar mandi setiap jam mata pelajaran berakhir, Jongin tak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo begitu sering ke kamar mandi karena tak mungkin Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo sampai ke kamar mandi. Satu lagi hal yang sangat menggemaskan –hanya bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo sangat sering melepas sepatu nya saat belajar, sehingga ia hanya mengenakan kaos kaki saja, wajah Kyungsoo akan terasa lega apabila sepatu itu sudah terlepas dari kaki nya. Wajah lega itu kembali membuat Jongin semakin di mabuk kepayang oleh si 'Gadis Bersinar'

Jongin punya kesimpulan tersendiri dengan hasil pengamatannya tentang si 'Gadis Bersinar,' Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu sangat cuek, dan tak peka. Gadis itu tampak tidak pernah merasa diperhatikan atau bagaimana. Ekspresi nya tetap datar dan susah ditebak.

...

Ini yang pertama untuk Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah. Bagai penguntit, Jongin berjalan agak jauh agar Kyungsoo tak menyadari keberadaanya. Kyungsoo selalu pulang saat para siswa-siswi sudah pulang, sehingga sekolah sangat sepi. Jongin terus mengikuti nya dan terus berjalan. Kyungsoo tak naik bus atau taksi atau kendaraan umum lainnya, dia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya berhenti disebuah restoran bergaya Itali. Kyungsoo tampak bergegas saat melihat jam tangan di tangannya yang putih, saat itu Jongin tahu jam yang dikenakan Kyungsoo sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman.

Jongin terus terdiam di sudut restoran dengan sepiring hidangan itali dan segelas jus di mejanya berharap Kyungsoo tak memergokinya. Jongin tidak lapar, dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan si 'Gadis bersinar' itu di restoran ini. Setelah menunggu sebentar, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pelanggan dengan pakaian pelayan yang tampak menggemaskan di tubuhnya yang mungil. Jongin dibuat terpesona sekali lagi. Penantian Jongin tak sia-sia karena setelah pulang secara diam-diam dan membayar uang di meja tanpa ke kasir Jongin tampak seperti orang gila dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya yang tak pernah pudar. Jongin tampak tersadar dari sesuatu sambil merebhakan tubuh lelah nya di atas ranjang besar nya. Ia bergumam

"kali ini tak ada sebutan 'Gadis Bersinar' lagi untuknya. Aku akan memanggil nya.."

"GADIS MUSIM PANAS" Jongin berteriak saat kata gadis di musim panas.

Jongin semakin terperosok dalam sosok 'gadis bersinar' saat melihatnya tertawa lepas dengan salah satu pelayan restoran Itali tadi.

...

_Suara tawa renyah nya adalah alunan lagu sambutan keceriaan di Musim panas. Dia begitu bersinar seperti matahari di musim panas. Bersinar dan menyilaukan namun membawa keceriaan tersendiri. Jika ada hal yang paling indah di dunia ini. Itu pasti dia. Si 'Gadis Musim panas'_

TBC


End file.
